At Last
by Dark Nightmares
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go into hiding in her time after Naraku gets more shards and is hunting for theirs. So what happens when these two are stuck together? read and find out!
1. Running Away

At Last  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Inuyasha was running towards the well as fast as he could. He hated the thought of running away from a fight, but he knew he had to back out of this one. Naraku was just too strong right now, and if he lost Naraku would've gone after Kagome. He reached the well, and Kagome was standing next to it. Over all the crashing in the background coming from Naraku, he barely herd her yell,  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, he's right behind you!" He nodded, and getting to the well, he grabbed Kagome as he jumped down the well.  
  
*  
  
Landing on the other side of the well, the two sighed in relief.  
  
"We still have to find someplace where he cant find us if he comes through here." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know just the place."  
  
After a quick word to her Mother, Kagome grabbed a few things from her room.  
  
"Inuyasha, get in here!" she yelled. He jumped in the window.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here, take these," she said hurriedly, thrusting a bunch of cloth bandages in his hand. "They might come in handy later."  
  
"Why? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked hurriedly  
  
"No, but one of us might get hurt later if Naraku comes for us." She sighed, and then flung a baseball cap at him. "Put that on too, your ears might cause suspicion." She finished filling up her backpack with necessary stuff for the two of them. Pulling the backpack over her shoulder, she beckoned to Inuyasha. "Come on, we've go to go."  
  
*  
  
Trying to walk calmly, Kagome and Inuyasha headed into town. Kagome stopped abruptly in front of a huge building, looking up at it. "Were going to stay here for a while until you think its safe to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. I just have to talk to the lady at the front desk and then we'll go to the room." Kagome tried to explain, but the look on Inuyasha's face told her that he didn't understand. Gabbing his had, she pulled him into the building.  
  
"Sheesh, what's the hurry wench?" Inuyasha complained as she pulled him towards the front desk.  
  
"Do you want Naraku to catch us?" She asked, looking very worried. He shook his head. "Then just stand next to me and be quiet. Please Inuyasha?" He sighed.  
  
"All right, but I still don't like that we ran away from that fight. I could've probably beaten him you know."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Are you sure, it looked like it wasn't going so well. And besides, you're bleeding." She pointed at his arm.  
  
"So what? I'll heal."  
  
"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked Kagome, giving Inuyasha a weird look.  
  
*  
  
About five minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha were up in the second story of the hotel. Kagome slumped on one of the two twin sized beds, sighing. Inuyasha closed all the curtains and blinds in the room, and sat on the other.  
  
"So tell me why were here, and not at your house again?"  
  
"I told you before, I don't want my family caught up in this."  
  
"So were stuck here? Great."  
  
"You want to go back to the Sengoku Jidai? Go ahead, and get your ass kicked. That might teach you something." Kagome said sitting up, and going through her backpack.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means you should appreciate it when someone tries to help you!" She looked over at him. "Oi, come here. Let me clean up that cut of yours."  
  
He obliged, taking off the top of his kimono. Wincing as he slid the sleeve over the wound, he sat down next to her.  
  
"Sheesh Inuyasha, this is really deep. Why didn't you tell me you were cut before?" Despite the anger in her voice, her touch was gentle as she cleaned and bound the cut. He sighed, his thoughts flying.  
  
'What make Naraku so powerful?' *  
  
Authors note: hey! It's my first Inuyasha fic, and I hope I did a good job. Um, I don't think I'm going to do anything with Miroku and Sango, yet (it's a possibility) I got this idea from a dream.  
  
~Yasha1302 


	2. going back

At Last Chapter 2 Lost Hope and Love  
  
By: Me! Disclaimer: uh, no, but I wish!  
  
Inuyasha awoke in the middle of the night to the scent of salt water. He looked over at Kagome's bed and saw her figure shaking with silent tears. He absolutely hated it when she cried; it absolutely drove him nuts. He got up from his bed and walked over to Kagome's.  
  
"What's a matter?" he asked softly, sitting on the bed and putting one arm around the crying girl. "Kagome?" she just laid there, her body shaking with silent sobs.  
  
"Gods Inuyasha, I was just thinking," She gasped, "We left Miroku and Sango!" He just looked at her for a second, then got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"Stay here, I'll go get them." he said, looking at her tear streaked face. "Don't worry so much." He added. She just sighed and looked at him helpless.  
  
"Don't forget Shippo!" she called after him as he jumped through the window.  
  
*  
  
The three walked into Kagome's house after a rough trip through the well. They had gotten out of the Sengoku Jidai all right, but now that they had to live in Kagome's world for the time being, they needed to fit in. Sango knocked on the door gently. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and gasped.  
  
"Why, you must be Sango," she said, looking at the girl. She looked over at Miroku and Inuyasha. "And you must be Miroku and Shippo. Good Morning Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"  
  
"I'll explain inside Mrs. Higurashi, just can you lend us some clothes that wont make us stick out like these do?" Inuyasha asked, being strangely polite. She beamed.  
  
"Of Course! Come on inside, I'm sure I have something that could fit you guys."  
  
*  
  
Properly clothed, Inuyasha set out to the hotel where Kagome was waiting. Inuyasha had kept on pestering the two humans on what had been happening in the Sengoku Jidai. Convinced that it was alright, he planned to drag Kagome back, weather she liked it or not. Naraku had lost two of the jewel shards to Kikyo, so now it was safe for the group to go back unharmed. Inuyasha pranced up to the room. Bursting in, he picked up the startled Kagome and turned right back around, leaving the hotel.  
  
"INUYASHA PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome yelled, struggling within his grasp. He complied with her demand, but only after they had gotten to her house.  
  
"Kagome, the other have told me that it's okay to go back. I've been back there and Naraku isn't breathing down our necks anymore. So you're coming back with me." he said in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
"But I" Inuyasha didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. He picked her up once more, walked over to the well and jumped down it.  
  
Authors note: yes, I've reposted this with a bit more. Not much, but yes, a bit more. I'm hoping to post my other three fanfictions that I have been writing. See ya soon! Hi Miko! (my only reviewer)  
  
Yasha1302 


End file.
